The Consequence of Romance
by Dove
Summary: Will Obi-Wan ever find a moment of happiness? How will Palpatine manipulate the situation evolving between Amidala and Anakin? What are the consequences of the emotions unleashed when romance enters their lives? This is the story which unfolds in "The Con
1. Capital City

> > > > >   
**The Consequence of Romance**   

>> 
>> by 
>> 
>> Dove
>> 
>> May, 2000   
  

>> 
>> **_in the time of Episode II..._**
>> 
>> This fiction is neither affiliated with nor endorsed by Lucasfilm Ltd.   
Access to this fiction is free and public.   
All Lucasfilm Ltd. copyright materials in this fiction are employed under Fair Usage terms of copyright law.   
Therefore Lucasfilm intellectual property rights are unaffected and undiminished.
>>
>>> > * * *
>>>> 
>>>> * * *
>>> 
>>>   
**PREFACE**
>>
>>> > In the Japanese movie magazine 'CUT', issue 8, an interview with George Lucas was conducted by Keiko Sekikawa. It was first posted and translated by Starwarsemail.com. 
>>>> 
>>>> **George Lucas:**
>>>> 
>>>> **Obi-Wan is a developing character with little personal history at present. In Episode 2 his relationship with Anakin and the Queen shall be brought into focus over the course of a love story. Episode 2 is basically a love story set when Anakin is 20 and Amidala is 24.**
>>>> 
>>>> This fiction does not suppose the events of Episode 2, and is not a 'purist' endeavour, but another moment in time which could occur to show the main characters in their personal relationships from the end of Episode 1 -The Phantom Menace to some of the circumstances which must be in place before Episode 4 - A New Hope. 
>>>> 
>>>> New characters are introduced to highlight the dynamics and motives between the main characters. This is for entertainment only. Please enjoy! 
>>>> 
>>>> * * *
>>
>>> > * * *
>>
>>> > > **TABLE OF CONTENTS**
>>>>> 
>>>>>   

>>>>> 
>>>>> Preface 
>>>>> 
>>>>> 1. Capital City 
>>>>> 
>>>>> 2. By starlight and by candlelight and dreamlight 
>>>>> 
>>>>> 3. A Palace Fit for You and Me 
>>>>> 
>>>>> 4. I Love the Ground Whereon She Stands 
>>>>> 
>>>>> 5. Machinations 
>>>>> 
>>>>> 6. Love, Honour and Duty 
>>>>> 
>>>>> 7. Taken 
>>>>> 
>>>>> 8. Dread Encounter 
>>>>> 
>>>>> 9. She Comes Not to the Soul 'til It Reposes 
>>>>> 
>>>>> Sources Visit here to read the Poems and Lyrics used for this story!   

>>
>>> > * * *
>>>> 
>>>>   

> 
> _and so, we begin....._
>
>> ****   
**The Consequence of Romance**
>> 
>> **Author: Dove**
>> 
>> This fiction is neither affiliated with nor endorsed by Lucasfilm Ltd.   
Access to this fiction is free and public.   
All Lucasfilm Ltd. copyright materials in this fiction are employed under Fair Usage terms of copyright law.   
Therefore Lucasfilm intellectual property rights are unaffected and undiminished.
>> 
>> ------------------------------------------------------------------------   

>> 
>> **PART 1**
>> 
>> "Capital City"   
  

>> 
>> The sun cast its light softly onto the vast Capital as it broke above the horizon. The views in Coruscant were always so exhilarating at any time of day, but a mystic quality was evident at dawn. Lady Érmioné Jinn cast a glance through her glazed panel to view, for the first time in daylight, the awe-inspiring Jedi Temple towering above the city. "So, this was the place my brother trained...". Every child in the galaxy knew the legends of the Jedi Temple. It had given her great comfort during her lonely early years to know that her half-brother was one of the knights whose actions contributed to those legends.  Thirty five years her senior, Qui-Gon Jinn  was a mythological figure to her and now her protector was a Jedi whose reputation was going to be, perhaps, even greater. 
>> 
>> The lineage of Lady Érmioné Jinn had not passed unnoticed to the erudite Senator Dun`enn. He had lately been considering marriage, and was delighted to receive the advice from his mentor, Supreme Chancellor Palpatine. There was a beautiful young woman from an ancient and respected family who had not yet formally appeared at Coruscant who would make a beneficial alliance to a young Senator seeking greater status for his own family. Senator Dun`enn's father was the first in his family to appear at Coruscant,  where he was promoted from the financial worlds to a position of treasury authority in the former Senator Palpatine's Office. The young man had been rising through the ranks ever since, on a career path promoted by his father. Upon the senior Dun`enn's passing, Supreme Chancellor Palpatine had guided the young politician's movements towards his current acclaim as one of the galaxy's youngest ever Senators. It was time for him to seal his future with a prudent marriage.   
  
>> 
>> ------------------------------------------------------------------------   

>> 
>> Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi completed the final movements of his meditation in the courtyard of his guest quarters on Coruscant, and stood to compose himself quietly in the light of the morning rushing over him. True peace was often only available to him in the earliest morning. His sensitivities were particularly agitated by the continual machinations of the millions of minds at work and play on Coruscant, and early in the day seemed the only time when most of them were asleep. Like most Jedi, the mass energy of crowds disturbed his serenity, and he much preferred the solitude of the larger country, or the quieter capitals. He reflected on his quarters back home in Theed at this moment - where his apprentice, Anakin Skywalker, was awaiting him. 
>> 
>> Ten years previously the elected Queen of the Naboo, Queen Amidala, had kindly offered the Jedi tranquil rooms surrounded by private gardens in her Palace at Theed. The threat against her people had been turned back through the aid of his Master and himself - with the assistance of the Gunguns and the precociously talented youth, Anakin. The legend was already established, and retold often. The esteemed Jedi Knight Qui-Gon Jinn had been fatally run through with the lightsabre of a Sith during the Battle of Naboo while his apprentice (known by the title of Padawan) had been temporarily trapped to watch, hopelessly, behind an energy shield - before being able to charge forward to eliminate the Sith. It had been a vicious life and death battle. 
>> 
>> The young Obi-Wan had been so distraught following the loss of his Master that it was only later his mind registered the report - the incredible Skywalker boy had successfully attacked the invading army's orbiting power source. A nine year old had disabled the Trade Federation's entire ground force and helped turn the battle around. 
>> 
>> Such astonishing raw instinct convinced Obi-Wan of his Master's opinion that the boy had great potential, and he settled in to the years of training which reached ahead to prepare Anakin as a Jedi Knight. His Master's dying wish would be upheld reverently by Obi-Wan, and no desires for himself would be allowed to distract him from it. The task was a formidable challenge to the Jedi who had only just completed his own apprenticeship, and did not entirely trust the premonitions he felt around the new young Padawan. Matters were further complicated by the child's mature age. He should have been brought to the Jedi Temple many years before. His instincts had been allowed to form in an atmosphere where survival was the main agenda - in the wild port of Mos Espa on Tatooine. 
>> 
>> Obi-Wan had struggled long over the best way to approach the apprentice whose opinions were so freely declared, and whose independent ways could lead to rebelliousness if not kept in check. These characteristics were formed as a survival measure during his life as a child-slave, but the now young adult's sometime resentment of this upbringing and the surrender of his mother to the same life disturbed the Master greatly. There were so many ways that the Force could be corrupted in him, by the right encouragement of Anakin's vulnerabilities from any number of Dark advocates. If Anakin was the Chosen One who would bring balance to the Force as his Master Qui-Gon firmly believed, keeping the wrong influences away from the youth until he was truly strong in the Force would consume his entire life as his most sacred responsibility. 
>> 
>> Thus one death had in fact conceived another personal death, and a new destiny for the young surviving Jedi.   
    

>> 
>> ------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  

>> 
>> Such thoughts led Obi-Wan to consider events which had recently distressed him in Theed. Anakin had started, more and more, to want to keep company with the young Queen - until Obi-Wan himself had thought it necessary to intervene. The most kind-hearted attempts by Amidala to befriend the lonely boy would expose him to reliance on her, and to seeking her protection when it suited him to be annoyed with his Master. This was just the sort of situation he had dreaded since the day of the victory parade in Theed years before when he had caught the intimate exchange of smiles between the young Queen and the child, signifying the friendship they had already formed. He could not allow Anakin to become more reliant on anyone than he - it would open him up to ideas which could endanger the susceptible Padawan's correct thinking. Only the Jedi knew the correct method and timing of instilling values and spiritual strength to their trainees. 
>> 
>> It was for this reason that Obi-Wan had kept Anakin isolated from the Palace as much as possible. He knew, however, that it was necessary for the boy to fully understand the way the world worked, and he could not be withdrawn too much from society. "Better here than Coruscant," he had decided in the early days of Anakin's training, "where I know I can trust the Queen, and I can closely monitor the society in which he mixes." Anakin's free will had established its roots, and Obi-Wan simply had to find the best way to guard this tendency. "This would not be of concern had I only raised him from an infant," he had contemplated. 
>> 
>> He drew a deep breath and gathered his thoughts for his audience with the Jedi Council where he was due shortly to pay his respects. They would, naturally, expect a report on Anakin's progress. He knew one incident in particular would cause disquiet in the Council - a particular argument with Anakin just before his mission to escort Érmioné to Coruscant. It had only been a regular training session in sparring  but had started to turn into something too aggressive on Anakin's part. The Jedi had admonished him severely, concerned that the apprentice was acting out as he was becoming more and more frustrated with his instructor's regulating influence. Anakin had declared that he was mature enough to make his own decisions and that he would, indeed, meet with the Queen if they so wished. "He loves her, he says!!" The thought was quite ridiculous to Obi-Wan. What could this teenage boy know of love? 
>> 
>> His meditation was by now thoroughly broken. At least, he considered, the evening would be more pleasant. Lady Érmioné would be here to join him later for supper, after a day spent with preparations for her forthcoming wedding.   
    

>> 
>> ------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  

>> 
>> Lady Érmioné had always expected to marry within the traditional circles. She trusted Obi-Wan to be loyal to the family and ensure a worthy partner in life for her. Arranged marriages were quite the norm amongst the aristocracy of Coruscant and indeed Lady Érmioné had arrived at the Capital later in life than she expected, in her early twenties. It was only days until her wedding to the Senator Dun`enn -  who, she understood, had been recommended for her by the Supreme Chancellor himself. 
>> 
>> As the youngest in the family her marriage had, in reality, not been a priority. With the death of his Master, Obi-Wan had assumed responsibility for being the head of his family and thus would be representing Érmioné at her wedding as well as making sure she reached the ceremony safely from her home in the farming worlds. Qui-Gon Jinn had long ago established his remaining family there on peaceful land. Érmioné's mother, being of an old yet not high profile aristocratic family, had married the father of Qui-Gon after the Jedi's mother had passed away. Though Érmioné was not strong in the Force, her family did share an uncommon gift for bearing it in a concentration greater than average.   
    

>> 
>> ------------------------------------------------------------------------ 
>> 
>> Star Wars and all publicly recognisable characters, names and references, etc are the sole property of George Lucas, Lucasfilm Ltd, Lucasarts Inc and 20th Century Fox. This fiction was created solely for entertainment and no money was made from it. Also, no copyright or trademark infringement was intended. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author.   
Any other characters, the storyline and the actual story are the property of the author.   
  
  



	2. By starlight and by candlelight and drea...

****

The Consequence of Romance

****

Author: Dove

This fiction is neither affiliated with nor endorsed by Lucasfilm Ltd.   
Access to this fiction is free and public.   
All Lucasfilm Ltd. copyright materials in this fiction are employed under Fair Usage terms of copyright law.   
Therefore Lucasfilm intellectual property rights are unaffected and undiminished. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

****

PART 2

"By starlight and by candlelight and dreamlight"   


Nothing had been left to chance by Dun`enn, who was eagerly awaiting the first meeting with his future wife. He had arranged for the finest floral arrangements to decorate his meeting rooms for the introduction, for long tables to be decked out with vibrant fruit arrangements and silk festoons. His personal guard had been delivered new tunics, and wardrobes of new clothes had been purchased to represent his new beginning and "completion" as a married man. The finest cloth and gems from the Capital had been shipped, whereby he would enjoy Érmioné's appreciation as she selected new trimmings for herself. He was puffed up to the point of bursting, his mind racing ahead to the glittering occasions into which he would stride with his wife upon his arm. 

He had made triumph of her rumoured beauty by commissioning a miniature of her to a fine portrait artist - delivered to him as a "treasure for the pocket near my heart." He ebulliently darted it out for all to see. Dun`enn regularly employed quaint, highly-flowered courtly language to promote his reputation as one befitting urbane society. Most of the old families thought him astonishingly gauche, but saw no reason to isolate a man so obviously supported by the Supreme Chancellor. Thus, he was thoroughly enjoying life in the Capital, buoyed along by the momentum of his borrowed importance. 

By the Force, life was treating him well! 

------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Relieved to be back in his own quarters, Obi-Wan slowly moved into his bed chamber. His whole being felt tired. Discussions at the Jedi Temple had been animated to say the least, but he had convinced them to extend patience yet again as he endeavoured to keep Anakin within his influence on Naboo - until he was to come to Coruscant for his testing. 

Tonight his thoughts were also focused towards the care for his young charge Érmioné. He was certainly aware that she may feel some degree of stress due to the forthcoming marriage. She would only have one meeting with her future husband before the ceremony, though he was as sure as he could be that the young Senator must be one to take his responsibilities seriously, and would treather with the correct respect. 

In truth, however, Obi-Wan was aware that any political marriage came with some degree of risk. He was concerned to learn that Senator Dun`enn was known to be climbing and manoeuvring the political ladder. This could bode well for Érmioné's future position in the Capital, but his integrity may be questionable. All he could do was to ensure that he always kept an attentive eye toward her progress, monitoring any disturbance to her ease or happiness. He felt convinced that it would afford her a certain degree of protection for her intended husband to know she had such strong ties to a Jedi knight, and he was determined to make a firm impression with him upon the first meeting tomorrow. Obi-Wan fell back upon his bed... he would rest his eyes for just a few moments... 

------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Lady Érmioné looked upon the sleeping Jedi with a tender smile not revealed to her handmaidens waiting in the ante-chamber. She settled into the chair beside his bed and contemplated him where he had fallen asleep while awaiting her return. He was illuminated by the light of square white candles which had been infused with the scent of chamomile and lavender to promote rest. They had given the bed chamber a peaceful tranquillity and perfume identical to her brother's room many years before, when he had returned to the family for a few short weeks. On that occasion he had introduced the family to his young Padawan, Obi-Wan, a striking figure even as a teenager to a playful seven year old like herself. She had been unable to pronounce his name, and so had christened him "Ben". How different he seemed now. The Padawan she had enjoyed tormenting had matured into an impressive Jedi knight. His proportions were not of the slim and elegant aristocrats she would find at Coruscant. No, he was obviously of the Jedi vocation in his features - which were lean in a more athletic and travelled way, and noble in bearing. 

With only stories relayed back to her via the many travellers to her planet's capital, Da`ir, she had gradually formed a picture of her brother's legendary life - and that of the emerging apprentice. The tele-messages she had received from the Jedi themselves mentioned only family regards and best wishes. At these reflections, she paused as more sorrowful remembrances emerged. The news of her brother's death, though some year's before, was still traumatic to her memory. And here, next to her, was the last person to see Qui-Gon alive - the one who had held his head as he took his last breath and honoured his dying wish by training the young Anakin Skywalker. 

She who only really knew her beloved brother by reputation had suffered deeply knowing that he had died in such a way. The moment of Qui-Gon's death had been felt striking inside her chest. She wondered at the devastation this violent moment had caused the young Jedi, how his memory had been haunted by witnessing the final moments of his trusted teacher - the man who had brought him up. How much more magnified it must have been than that of her own grief, she pondered. Érmioné did not know that the lightsabre Obi-Wan now kept by his side was the one once carried by Qui-Gon. He had retained it after losing his own in the fight with the Sith, and had chosen not to make another. Somehow, his Master's spirit could be felt helping him through the device. 

Obi-Wan shifted in his sleep. "Have I disturbed his thoughts by my own painful recollections?" she thought to herself. His spiritual quality was evident, even more so when he was at rest. By the candlelight, Érmioné could plainly see the pure golden/white aura emanating from him. She had always possessed this ability, usually found only among the Jedi themselves. The sight reminded her again of her own brother whose aura she had witnessed in the dark as he walked through her childhood home at night. It had unsettled her, but she knew it was sacred that he dwelled in such harmony with the Force - even though this was the reason he had been taken from the family for his life of service. 

Lady Érmioné decided to settle her thoughts and not cause any further distress to Obi-Wan's sub-conscious. "No," she thought, "I will entertain happy memories instead." And with those memories came the still vivid pictures she held close to her heart of a much younger Master Jedi lifting her in the air and swinging her about so that she felt she was flying, while the youthful Padawan Kenobi looked on enjoying the fun. She reached out to that treasured time and could still see the long walks taken through the hills near her home, where the three would settle to take their lunch in a place commanding a pleasant view across the valley and nearby waterfall. This area had become her haven in the intervening years - where she would watch the running water in the tranquil countryside, meditating on her brother, trying to reach his mind - wherever he was. It was her only way of continuing her relationship with him. 

Érmioné allowed herself a small break of laughter, remembering events from those excursions some fifteen before. She had delighted in creeping up on the young apprentice while he was sleeping on the grass, breathing softly (as children can) upon his closed eyelids - to test just how active his intuition was. She and Qui-Gon had laughed gently together as the young man's eyes fluttered, yet did not open. "Caught you, caught you!!" she would chant later as she danced a victorious circle around him, before being pulled up onto Qui-Gon's broad shoulders for a ride back home - never suspecting that Obi-Wan had generously allowed her to think that she had defeated him. In reality, even in his sleep his intuition was so keen that he was aware, sometimes before Érmioné, of her planned ambushes. 

Seeing him again had reawakened the sense of fun she had put to rest ten years before with her brother's demise. Some mischief inside her wanted to know if she could still outsmart him. Lowering herself above his eyes, she softly blew the faintest breeze onto his lids. When nothing happened, she moved just a little closer, and tried again. This time, a sharp breeze struck the back of her own neck. Spinning around to catch whoever had intruded upon her, she was alarmed to find no-one there. Turning back just as quickly, her heart jumped to see the Jedi sitting up with his legs hanging over the side of his bed trying not to laugh at her. 

"Do you think you can play such tricks on a Jedi and not be caught, little-one....?" He was using Qui-Gon's way of referring to her, more from the habit of hearing it used so often in his youth. 

"Little?! Indeed!" 

"I'm sorry Érmioné, that name was how we referred to you long ago. I would not offend you. " He tilted her chin up with a gently placed finger. "Am I forgiven for startling you?" He extended his hand out to hers, which she readily placed within his. It was always warm as was the case with all Jedi, and she enjoyed the peace which emanated from him to her. Érmioné now felt guilty that she had been responsible, after all, for disturbing the Jedi's sleep. It was more important for him than for most that he allow his body the correct amount of rest. She gently released his hand and walked toward the ante-chamber, to join her retinue and prepare for her own rest. 

"It's all right, Érmioné, please don't feel embarrassed. I had no idea how late it was. I'll call the attendants to bring your meal." He had sensed her need to stay near his familiar presence - being newly arrived by his escort to the huge city which covered an entire planet. Érmioné thought that she might have known he would be gracious, that he would not allow her to feel that she had bothered him. 

"You are very kind Sir Jedi but I, also, must gather rest for the days ahead." She passed along the corridor to her newly appointed handmaidens who had been assigned to assist the provincial young noble's transition to the etiquette and lifestyle of the very cosmopolitan Capital. Her intended husband had chosen the best for her - eager that she would never be exposed to the snobbery from the judgmental social cliques at work in Coruscant's Government Circle. She turned back to Obi-Wan as she reached the outer door, and raised her hand out to him in a gesture of farewell. "I'll meet you here again after your dawn meditation."   


------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Four days earlier, Supreme Chancellor Palpatine's well appointed shuttle had brought him in great comfort to visit his dear ally Queen Amidala, to counsel her as he had always endeavoured to do. He had most certainly not forgotten his favourite minion Dun`enn's big moment later that week. However, he was making excellent use of the opportunity to speak unobstructed with young Anakin Skywalker on this unannounced, private visit to Naboo. He had reacted in a most sympathetic manner when the Queen had previously informed him of her attachment to Anakin and affectionately listened to her as she elaborated on her feelings in the matter. She did not want to disturb the Padawan's path in life... but, was it possible that she might marry him and give him the peace which he so craved. Surely this would enable him to focus his energies so much more the better on the path destiny had given him as a Jedi? 

Her opinion was supported wholeheartedly by the fatherly Chancellor. Yes, he had lived up to his promise to watch the young man's career "with interest." He was presently in the quarters of Anakin Skywalker, encouraging the young man to consider his suggested solution. 

"Young Anakin, I understand the distress your Master's opposition has caused you. But matters of State ... he slowly enunciated his words for effect...are of more concern to me. In this situation, I must implore you to accept my counsel. I'm afraid that your Master, as highly regarded as we all consider him to be, has not realised that you are now a man Anakin. He does not accept that you, with your specific gifts, are capable of being an equally great statesman - his only vision for you is as a Jedi. His Master, may the Force rest him, never had time to elaborate on his plans for you, and Obi-Wan has done a magnificent job guiding you so far... yet I can see the fulfilment of your talents and destiny only occurring if you take your rightful place among the Senate as a future leader and as a Jedi Master. Think of the peace you can bring to the galaxy, with your natural-born talent and training, your sense of justice. How much more you could achieve as a leading statesman and Jedi in one man!" 

Such ideas had never before been entertained by Anakin. "I'm not quite sure I follow, Supreme Chancellor." 

"My dear young man - I am saying that I can offer you a career beyond the limitations your Master is giving you. It can be organised, quite easily, for you to complete your training with a new Master - one who will not object to your...marriage." 

He only heard the word "marriage". "Sir... my friendship with the Queen is not even condoned by my Master. I doubt my marriage ever would be." 

"Anakin...Anakin," the Chancellor stretched out his arm to the youth's shoulder. "All that matters is my approval. Everything else is so easily arranged. Think of the life you can give her, the joy this union will bring to the people of Naboo. It will bring that culture to the forefront of society in the Senate, where I will promote your future on a steady path. Your Master Kenobi will see the wisdom of your decision, once he sees the happiness you will bring to so many people." 

Palpatine could sense the thoughts darkening Anakin's expression. "Do not be concerned with your Master. You must see that I am offering you a way to help him, too. He has been chained to a life of service since he was a child, Anakin. He was never able to pursue his feelings for a woman as you have at your age. The greatest gift you can give to your honoured Master is to release him from this apprenticeship, before he is too old to find the happiness that you have been able to find." 

The astonished young Padawan was left in the peace of his garden to contemplate the amazing possibilities offered him by the all-powerful Chancellor.   


------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Part 2 "By starlight and by candlelight and dreamlight" 

from She Comes Not When Noon is on the Roses by Herbert Trench   


Star Wars and all publicly recognisable characters, names and references, etc are the sole property of George Lucas, Lucasfilm Ltd, Lucasarts Inc and 20th Century Fox. This fiction was created solely for entertainment and no money was made from it. Also, no copyright or trademark infringement was intended. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author.   
Any other characters, the storyline and the actual story are the property of the author.


	3. A Palace Fit for You and Me

****

The Consequence of Romance

****

Author: Dove

This fiction is neither affiliated with nor endorsed by Lucasfilm Ltd.   
Access to this fiction is free and public.   
All Lucasfilm Ltd. copyright materials in this fiction are employed under Fair Usage terms of copyright law.   
Therefore Lucasfilm intellectual property rights are unaffected and undiminished. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

****

PART 3 

"A Palace Fit for You and Me"   
  


Obi-Wan felt regret about the arguments with Anakin the following morning. Hopefully this short separation would allow him to plan a strategy to direct the youth properly - and allow Anakin time to reflect on the recklessness of his current attitude. The Jedi was astonished by the forthrightness of Anakin's behaviour. His communications to his apprentice had not been returned for days. Qui-Gon Jinn would never have allowed such lack of respect. "But," considered Obi-Wan, "I, in turn, would never have denigrated my Master's opinion so." 

During that morning's meditation he sought inspiration to make Anakin acknowledge the importance of maintaining his focus and respect. The disagreement had been serious and pondering its repercussions had wearied him, being the reason he had so rudely fallen asleep before Érmioné's arrival last night. "Unforgivable," he remonstrated himself. 

"Ben?" 

The small voice from behind caused him to flinch out of his thoughts, and he turned to see Érmioné standing in the garden entrance. 

"Good morning, my lady." He bowed to her in a highly formal greeting which surprised her. Unusually for him, he had not realised she was there and had instinctively reacted in the courtly manner of greeting instilled by his training. 

"Good morning, Sir Jedi," she rushed to say as she hurriedly curtsied in return, fearing she had made a faux-pas by calling out to him. Érmioné reminded herself that she was not on Da`ir now. 

Obi-Wan, not amused by her comical reflex but annoyed that he had reacted so impersonally, strode over to greet her holding out his hands to clasp hers in a much warmer greeting. She smiled again immediately in response, and met his hands with her own. 

"My dear friend, how are you this morning?" 

"I am well, thankyou, Obi-Wan." She reminded herself to foster the habit of using his correct name, so as not to embarrass him by letting her own name for him slip out in more formal gatherings. "Please tell me I've not disturbed you again." 

He turned her towards the door to his apartments, gathering up his cloak in one hand from the stone bench as he moved. With his other arm around her shoulders he guided her back to the living quarters, insisting that she never could disturb him. Érmioné wondered if his eloquent, beautifully formed words ever sounded harsh. She could not imagine it to be so.   


------------------------------------------------------------------------   


Queen Amidala's eyes were bright with happiness. Her Anakin was in the private audience chamber, and had just offered himself to her in marriage. She could not believe the speed of events. Only two days before the Supreme Chancellor had offered his advice, and now everything was settled. Anakin had explained to the Queen the encouragement of the Supreme Chancellor, which meant that he could offer her a future where their achievements together would be great indeed. 

"There is only one thing, my love." 

"What is that, Anakin?" 

"The Supreme Chancellor has insisted that the wedding be held immediately, while he is able to attend and offer his best wishes." 

"But, Anakin... surely we must await the return of Master Obi-Wan?" 

"Amidala, I'm afraid nothing will change between my Master and myself upon the matter of this relationship. The counsel of the Supreme Chancellor has confirmed my opinion that Master Obi-Wan will not approve of our marriage. He has suggested that I take instruction from a new Master, upon my marriage. It will be best for the nuptials to occur before his return - I do not wish to hurt him by arguing any more. The Supreme Chancellor will arrange the entire matter." 

"Anakin! You cannot be serious. I know this is all very exciting - but how can you mean to exclude your Master in this way? After all he has done for you... it would break his heart." 

"No, Amidala, that is where you are mistaken. Consider this....have you ever supposed the price to my Master of these years with me? He has never had the freedom of choice I have known - the Supreme Chancellor helped me to see this clearly. The greatest gift I can give to Master Obi-Wan is the opportunity to grasp his own happiness, while he is still young enough to enjoy it!" 

"I don't think he will ever accept this opinion - his service means too much to him." 

"Which is why we must proceed straight away! He won't help himself if it means leaving me. It could be years before he releases me from my apprenticeship - always he says how much I have missed, how he does not think I am mature enough. But I am, Amidala! The Supreme Chancellor can see that I am! And so, in time, will Obi-Wan." 

Queen Amidala did not know what to think. Too much was happening. She had come to trust the Supreme Chancellor, though, and considered that maybe just this once Obi-Wan may be mistaken. It was understandable - he was being overly anxious to fulfil the promise made to his Master Qui-Gon, taking all the responsibility for the Padawan on his own shoulders. No, Anakin was right. If they did not give him a little push, he would never choose happiness for himself. 

"All right, Anakin. The wedding will take place immediately."   
  


------------------------------------------------------------------------   


"Has he returned?!!" 

The aquiline features of Senator Dun`enn were animated and frantic as he bothered his staff once again. He could not believe that Supreme Chancellor Palpatine had found any other matter more important than the introduction of his betrothed to Society. 

"Senator, we are assured by the Supreme Chancellor's staff that he will return in time for the nuptials." 

On hearing this, the Senator nearly reeled backwards. The thought that there was any chance the Supreme Chancellor might actually miss_his_wedding spiralled his thoughts into horror. He was at the point of shrieking to his already distraught private secretary when the protocol droid entered his official chambers, grandly announcing the imminent visit by his intended bride, and her escort. 

"The time - why did no-one warn me?!!" He charged out, rushing to his private bed chamber while nearly dislodging the protocol droid from its balance as it called after him, "Oh, do excuse me Senator..." 

Desperately he tore through his new wardrobe, hurling precious silks into the air until his chambers resembled an ancient caliph's. "Sir," his private secretary called from behind, "I have your garments laid out here in the vestibule, already prepared..." 

Dun`enn shot the harried attendant a poisonous glance, and threw his morning costume off his upper body as he stalked into the vestibule to change into his new aquamarine robe with gilded detail handsewn throughout. "I will dazzle her", he thought to himself, as he admired his reflection. He certainly was statuesque, in a patrician, slightly reptilian fashion. Dun`enn's features had been chiselled by the Capital's best reconstructive surgeons to emulate the elegant facial characteristics of the old families of the Republic. He was particularly proud of his new nose. His hair, recently trimmed and coloured in a shade referred to by his stylist as "Golden Sunburst", caught the sunlight so beautifully... 

"Sir...," the panic was contagious. The attendant raced in, announcing just five minutes until the honoured guests' arrival. 

"I am ready." 

Senator Dun`enn went into 'occasion mode'. He swept regally along his corridors, graciously nodding to the gathered mandatory circle of society guests in the main meeting chamber. It was splendidly appointed, with the most beautiful of polished floors made from a rare and endangered timber from Jad-Alpha called Restria, cut from an exclusive lease he held within the Galaxy Natural Heritage Region. How he would enjoy delighting his bride with his incredible knowledge and taste!   


------------------------------------------------------------------------   


The people of Naboo were also in a state of fevered excitement. A royal wedding that very day! It was not believed when the news was first circulated. But then reports of express deliveries of large amounts of food and native flowers to the Palace were confirmed, and the people started to gather along the square before the Queen's residence. Word had even reached the Gunguns, who had busily made their way to their section of the public space. Even after these years of peaceful co-habitation the two races were not entirely reconciled in some quarters, and the Queen had long ago initiated the precaution of keeping the two races separate at public events - averting the potential for disaster should a verbal exchange of superiority by either race promote a riot. 

There had been no time for the Queen to commission new gowns. It was fortunate, though, that her wardrobe was so extensive that a magnificent costume was easily compiled from the new apparel which had been delivered to her residence earlier that season - most of which had not yet been worn. Her groom, as an apprentice Jedi, was required to maintain his normal costume, but he was allowed the concession of a new robe. It had been brought to the occasion for him by the Supreme Chancellor, who had declared that he was so certain of the emerging feeling between the two young nobles that he had ordered it weeks before. 

Following the ceremony within the Queen's personal temple, she joined hands with her new husband and strode out upon the great podium overlooking the square, where all great occasions were celebrated. Musicians trumpeted joyous music along the grand processionary way, and the crowds gave delighted cheers to their beloved Queen and her new consort as they shared their first public kiss. The fatherly figure of the Supreme Chancellor stood beaming alongside the happy couple. "Only one is missing", thought Amidala, as she saw the space empty beside her where Obi-Wan would usually stand.   


------------------------------------------------------------------------   


Lady Érmioné, with her escort close by her side, walked the last steps towards the doors to the Senator's meeting rooms in quiet thought. She was wearing the welcoming gift which had awaited her in her quarters upon arrival. The beautiful new robes selected for her by her betrothed (in intimate consultation with the preeminent stylist he had engaged on his lady's behalf) were in raw silk, coloured in creams and earth tones to complement the standard attire he knew her Jedi escort would be wearing. It would affirm the family connection, enhance her appearance of unpolished country nobility, and make an elegant impression on all the gathering. 

Dun`enn was quite expert at such details and anticipated the theatrical effect of seeing the two arrive together, as they were due to, momentarily. 

Just outside the large entrance doors as they prepared to enter, Érmioné instinctively shot out her hand from beneath her robe to Obi-Wan's, which was relaxed by his side. He instantly diverted his gaze to her, searching her bearing to ensure her nerves had not conquered her previous confidence about the occasion. She revealed no discontent, however, and looking over to him she squeezed his hand before releasing it, then indicated to the Senator's household guard that it was time to announce their arrival.   


------------------------------------------------------------------------   


The well-rehearsed herald moved forward into the room, announcing the honoured guests - the Lady Érmioné Jinn, and her family representative, the Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi. Formal bows were exchanged between the guests and their enraptured host, after which he walked over to greet them and bring them into the gathering. Etiquette required that he first address the bride's escort. The Jedi, as he had hoped, was attired in full dress -the hood of his robe extended up to rest upon his head. Dun`enn made great show of declaring that no such formalities were needed here, among family, and cheerfully insisted that the Jedi relax his dress by lowering his hood. 

Then, at last, it was time to gaze upon his betrothed as her escort presented her to the gathering, offering his best wishes and blessings upon the union as was custom. 

"My dearest lady," Dun`enn began with a clear and affable voice as he stepped forward to take Érmioné's hand. His next words were of ritual origin, and had been used for many generations on Coruscant in this situation. Turning, and holding her hand at shoulder height beside him he proclaimed, "it is with great humility that I welcome you to my side, as my intended wife." 

It was the pivotal moment that the gathering always awaited in these ceremonies, and a rustle of murmured whispers and salutations ran around the chambers. 

The Jedi's concerns for Érmioné immediately relaxed when he witnessed a graceful tide wash over her. She moved assuredly through the crowding guests, eager to see this lady who had been specifically chosen by the Supreme Chancellor. Indeed, she had been well prepared for this moment all her life and seemed so at ease with her situation. Érmioné had studied all the circulars of recent times so that she would be aware of who was who, and was already able to address the newly formed acquaintances as familiars. He was stunned by her poise, acknowledging that he would have been far more uncomfortable in this society had he been in her position. 

Érmioné had been glad of the diversion of meeting so many new people at once. The activity made her too busy to carefully contemplate her future husband and she was able to carry out her social duty undistracted. Dun`enn had manoeuvred her over to the platform leading to his highly padded chairs used when holding audience. "My dear friends," he called out above the buzzing group, "it is time for that happy moment when I shall present my bride with her engagement gift." 

The anticipation was audible among the guests as they attempted to determine just what Dun`enn had selected. They knew it would be impressive. The page slowly came forward carrying a package upon an onyx and silver tray to Érmioné who was by now seated upon a chair on the platform. The Senator accepted the tray and, turning slowly for effect, he knelt down on one knee to the lady - much to the delight of the audience below. She accepted the proffered gift and as Dun`enn came over to sit beside her she uncovered the object from its wrappings. Her face reflected her astonishment and caused great excitement below. Dun`enn then lifted the rare and precious ring from its container and placed it on Érmioné's finger, whereby the captivated crowd echoed her amazement. The Senator had indeed outdone himself. The large expertly cut white diamond rested high in its setting, revealing a perfectly formed raw canary yellow diamond in its heart. "A miracle of nature," Dun`enn was heard to say to Érmioné, "and perfect as a gift for you." 

Obi-Wan looked up to Érmioné's face, instantly catching her glance intended for him. He discreetly smiled to himself as she raised her eyebrow. "The Senator may be an ornately plumed and foolish bird," he thought, "but I doubt whether he will ever bore Érmioné."   
  


------------------------------------------------------------------------   


Later that evening, Supreme Chancellor Palpatine's shuttle docked at Coruscant in good time for the other nuptials that week. His schedule had been maintained immaculately, and he returned to his bed chamber very pleased with his progress. Young Anakin had his bride, and was firmly in his obligation. It was time to ensure Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi no longer impeded his agenda.   


------------------------------------------------------------------------   


Part 3 "A Palace Fit for You and Me" 

from Romance by Robert Louis Stevenson 

Star Wars and all publicly recognisable characters, names and references, etc are the sole property of George Lucas, Lucasfilm Ltd, Lucasarts Inc and 20th Century Fox. This fiction was created solely for entertainment and no money was made from it. Also, no copyright or trademark infringement was intended. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author.   
Any other characters, the storyline and the actual story are the property of the author.


	4. I Love the Ground Whereon She Stands

****

The Consequence of Romance

****

Author: Dove

This fiction is neither affiliated with nor endorsed by Lucasfilm Ltd.   
Access to this fiction is free and public.   
All Lucasfilm Ltd. copyright materials in this fiction are employed under Fair Usage terms of copyright law.   
Therefore Lucasfilm intellectual property rights are unaffected and undiminished. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

****

PART 4 

"I Love the Ground Whereon She Stands"   


Beneath the cold night sky the covered fire on the balcony of Obi-Wan's quarters was casting red and yellow light across the two companions seated on large cushions, each privately contemplating the events of the week. He was watching the reflections cast from the large diamond on Érmioné's finger as the fire illuminated the colour within it. Coruscant's sky, eternally filled with the Capital's air traffic, allowed no quiet consideration of the stars he knew were above them. The realisation that this was the last such evening they would spend together was causing him discontent. 

Their former happy intimacy had been so easily resumed, yet now the phantom of his chaste life stood beside him to bring affliction. To surrender his own needs was by now custom to this Jedi, who had mastered willpower and devotion to duty so long ago. 

"Érmioné?" 

She looked over to the man seated to her side. The flames were causing sparking reflections in the eyes which settled their gaze on him. "Yes, Obi-Wan?" 

It would have been so easy then to forget honour, abandon his vocation...abandon Anakin. He had to oppose the desire simply to reach over to her - so close and so beautiful. In a manner expertly disguising his feelings, he took her hand and spoke. "As your friend I wish you blessings upon your union tomorrow, and I hope you will find happiness with the Senator - but as your protector...I hope you know that if you're not content, I will arrange for the ceremony to be cancelled." 

"She must know," he thought, "that I cannot say what I feel." 

Her face immediately looked strained. She had taken his enquiry as a confirmation of his disinterest. Érmioné arose and walked across the space, turning as she leaned upon the balustrade to face him. 

"I've waited many years to arrive here, Obi-Wan..." Her thoughts were forming slowly as she carefully sought the right words. "It's a matter sacred for me... to ensure my brother's reputation and values will live on. I know you have dedicated yourself to the young apprentice he so favoured because it was his dying wish, and I know that his training absorbs you - more than any Jedi I have ever heard of...". She turned away at these words and, looking out to the vast view before her, gathered her strength before once again turning to face him. "You will realise then, as one who has given his life to an understood duty, that I must honour my family by complying with the Supreme Chancellor's choice for me." 

"What's wrong with her?" he thought. He had never known her to   
speak this formally -it was as though every word was rehearsed. 

"My happiness will come from the knowledge that my children will be born into a high position, able, under my influence, to bring integrity to the Senate in the next generation." Her voice was starting to falter. "We, both, are vassals of duty." Just able to finish these words she quickly walked back across the space and through the open door into the living chambers, waving her hand to stop Obi-Wan when she saw that he was gathering himself up to follow her. 

He was left behind in a state of bewilderment, never before realising the extent of her resignation and resolve. Obi-Wan wished he could confide the reasons for his attitude to her completely - but he could not release to anyone but the Council all that Qui-Gon had revealed to him of Anakin's unexplained conception, and the opinion - which he was still not certain that he shared - that the young Padawan was the Chosen One to bring balance to the Force. On this night before Érmioné would be out of his reach forever he was able to see that devoting himself only to Anakin's upbringing had taken from her what should not have been taken - the right to be loved by one who would love her completely. 

"Yes, Anakin. Though you were born of such promise you were left for too long without instruction. Had you the willingness and endurance to forget yourself as I have seen tonight in Érmioné, I could more believe you were the Chosen One."   
  


------------------------------------------------------------------------   


She arrived to her bed chamber just in time, before her handmaidens had any chance to discern discomfort in their mistress. Once inside however her long governing discipline broke down. In private Lady Érmioné could only grip her hands to her face as she felt all happiness dissolve around her. So many years she had waited, anticipating Obi-Wan to approach the Supreme Chancellor for her. It had seemed such a natural thing to assume considering the family connection. Even as a child she had adored him - did he not know that? After Qui-Gon's death, she had thought that he would seek her comfort, as she had yearned for his. And yet, nothing. 

From the pre-occupation she had seen him display throughout their recent journey, concerning the argument with Anakin, she could confirm her long held belief that he had given himself entirely to the upbringing of the apprentice. She did not understand why this should be so, other than that it was out of a sense of obligation to her brother, whom she knew he would never dishonour. If the one she loved and waited for had opted to remain alone to carry out his vocation, it left her with no option than to gracefully accept the partner chosen for her - she had left it too late to make any suggestion of her own. Érmioné could not achieve anything with her life if she rejected the benevolent match offered to her at this close date. All society would isolate her, not daring to offend the Supreme Chancellor. 

Tears would not be possible tomorrow night, when her new husband would expect some confirmation of her regard for him. Tonight, then, they would have their domain over her until eventual exhaustion would take her to sleep.   


------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Part 4 "I Love the Ground Whereon She Stands" 

from Black is the Colour of My True Love's Hair Traditional Ballad (Scotland)   
  
  
Star Wars and all publicly recognisable characters, names and references, etc are the sole property of George Lucas, Lucasfilm Ltd, Lucasarts Inc and 20th Century Fox. This fiction was created solely for entertainment and no money was made from it. Also, no copyright or trademark infringement was intended. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author.   
Any other characters, the storyline and the actual story are the property of the author.   



	5. Machinations

>   
**The Consequence of Romance**

**

> Author: Dove

**

> This fiction is neither affiliated with nor endorsed by Lucasfilm Ltd.

  
Access to this fiction and web site is free and public.   
All Lucasfilm Ltd. copyright materials in this fiction are employed under Fair Usage terms of copyright law.   
Therefore Lucasfilm intellectual property rights are unaffected and undiminished.

> ------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

**

> PART 5

**

> "Machinations"   
  


> Golden morning light streamed into Dun`enn's bed chamber on his most glorious day. Already he could perceive the heady fragrance drifting in from the enormous floral arrangements being delivered to grace his lady's newly appointed personal rooms. He allowed himself the luxury of remaining in bed to ponder his good fortune, letting her features appear before him in a vision of delight. 

> "Good Morning, Senator." 

> The voice breaking into his thoughts was that of his private secretary. It was time to prepare for the nuptials!   


> ------------------------------------------------------------------------   


> Again, his meditations had proved virtually impossible to the Jedi that morning. The melancholy resolves of the previous night had eliminated all chance of rest - and now, even more than that, he felt a disturbance in the Force which he could not explain. He had approached Master Yoda later that morning hoping to obtain counsel and new inspiration - but was unable to enter the Master's audience. The Ancient was conducting discussions with the Supreme Chancellor. 

> Now it was approaching the time to collect Érmioné from her chambers. The bitter task was almost at hand as he advanced towards her corridor, only to see the Supreme Chancellor striding towards him. 

> "Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi! How are you today?" 

> The Jedi bowed, and returned the greeting. 

> Palpatine put his hand out to the shoulder of Obi-Wan, gripping him tightly. "I wish you happiness at today's celebrations..."   
  


> ------------------------------------------------------------------------   


> Érmioné was seated quietly, surrounded by a swirl of handmaidens assisting her. 

> Her makeup artist had been specifically instructed by Dun`enn not to over-paint her face. He wished that she would possess all the provincial charm he had witness on their first meeting. Therefore, her main facial ornamentation would come from the pale gold and pearl micas in small, alternating dots across the top of her eyebrows as was the height of fashion. This concession he was prepared to make. Her cheeks, however, were to be naturally rosy as were her lips, not painted out white in the overly formal style worn by some of the more opulent women of society. He had always despised this observance in his mother as it made her appear so remote from him as a child. Now he was to have a wife to love as he had always desired someone, and he would have her look human to him, and warm. 

> The headpiece was a very heavy and elaborate affair. It required many fixings and the handmaidens were balancing it with great difficulty over Érmioné's hair, which showed through in part at the crown and front. Attached in turn was the veil itself. It was an almost opaque covering consisting of many translucent layers of a fine but heavy cloth in the very antique style only ever used any more in the Capital itself where its supporters enjoyed its perceived romantic effect. It was too awkward for Érmioné to lift and hold back by herself when she wished to wipe something from her eye as the preparations continued, and she was required to ask for assistance in this service. 

> The silks had been delivered earlier in the day but were the last thing the lady would have fitted to her before the ceremony, ensuring they would not be marked in any way. The cloth was a cause of much excitement among the ladies of Coruscant society, as they had heard rumour of its exquisite quality and could not wait to verify the account. They would have their whisperings confirmed. The dress was made from different layers of tissue silk, delicate and fine, interspersed with translucent silk organza in ivory, pearl, and pale gold tonings. This covered a simple undertunic of deep imperial purple. It was the most beautiful costume any of the handmaidens had ever seen.   


> ------------------------------------------------------------------------   


> The conversation with the Supreme Chancellor had been cordial enough, but Obi-Wan's intuition had alerted the Jedi's sense of dread the moment he felt Palpatine's touch. He had rushed immediately to the Jedi Temple, where he was regretfully informed of his removal as Master to young Anakin upon the express advice of the Supreme Chancellor. The youth would soon be arriving at Coruscant to complete his training . His disbelief was audible to the members of the Council who were watching him gravely. Even Master Yoda had revoked his support. "Concerned we are," declared the Ancient, "that proving too much for you, the boy is." The rest of the Council murmured their agreement. All were anxious that the youth was proving too volatile with dire consequences likely if the situation was not properly monitored. 

> From nowhere the Jedi's life had been upturned - he had never felt so expended. The darkness he could sense reaching out to the Force was now starting to make him feel ill and he had no doubt that something was very wrong. Even after the death of his Master he had held onto the future training of Anakin. Now, however, he could not perceive any nobility in his vocation, or his efforts. All he could do was to attempt to reach his apprentice before he could make for the Capital. He must deal with this situation and demand Anakin's renewed respect and loyalty - it was the only way he would be able to convince the Council to reconsider. Obi-Wan knew that Anakin was still too impressionable to be allowed to live in Coruscant. If guiding the presumed Chosen One was difficult on Naboo, the young man would surely become corrupted with so many distractions here. He could not allow it.   


> ------------------------------------------------------------------------   


> The hour for the procession had arrived, and the bridal party anticipated the arrival of the lady's escort at any time. When the guard announced him through the intercom, the nearest handmaiden opened the door immediately. The Jedi who looked upon the group was ashen white in the face from the request he was about to make. He must reach Anakin immediately, and from the foreboding he perceived emanating from Palpatine, Obi-Wan would not allow Érmioné to remain here in the protection of her new husband - closely allied as he was to the Supreme Chancellor. His every instinct warned him against it. He commanded the assistants to wait in the ante-chamber - he must speak privately with his charge. The young women were not about to argue, and quickly disappeared to the next room. 

> Érmioné could not make out what was happening. The veil would not allow her eyes to see Obi-Wan's complexion, nor the expression he wore. In her alarm, she reverted to her old name for the Jedi. 

> "Ben," she called. "What is it? What's wrong?" 

> By now he was by her side, reaching for her hand. "Dear one, I can't bear to alarm you, but there is no time. I can only ask you to trust me. We have to go back to Naboo, now - I can't guarantee your safety if you remain here. Our situation has become unstable." He was already pulling her from the chair. 

> Érmioné tripped over her gown as he started to move her through the chamber. "Ben, I can't see to do this..." She was becoming distressed, and he called over a handmaiden to guide her as he urged them to move quickly. They were nearly in the corridor leading to their shuttle when the shot reflected off the wall by Obi-Wan's head. He turned without thinking, and deflected the next shot with the lightsabre which he had at the ready. 

> "Run ahead!" He called out to them through the noise of the onslaught of fire from the unit of droids which had been sent to investigate. The guard on the bride's door had reported something amiss when the incomplete bridal party had departed the chamber in the wrong direction. Obi-Wan was able to dispatch the droids eventually, and hurried to meet the two awaiting him at the shuttle. When they were safely inside, he commanded the pilot to make a course for Naboo. Now, he would explain to Érmioné his urgency in removing her from the danger he perceived around the Capital.   


> ------------------------------------------------------------------------   


> A darkly robed figure stood upon a viewing deck over the launch area as the Jedi's shuttle lifted up and sped to its destination. A sadistic grin appeared across its face as it growled its pleasure at the sight. "Yes, fly little birds...you will have your wings clipped soon enough..."   
  


> ------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

> Star Wars and all publicly recognisable characters, names and references, etc are the sole property of George Lucas, Lucasfilm Ltd, Lucasarts Inc and 20th Century Fox. This fiction was created solely for entertainment and no money was made from it. Also, no copyright or trademark infringement was intended. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author.

  
Any other characters, the storyline and the actual story are the property of the author.   
  



	6. Love, Honour and Duty

**

> The Consequence of Romance

** **

> Author: Dove

**

> This fiction is neither affiliated with nor endorsed by Lucasfilm Ltd.

  
Access to this fiction and web site is free and public.   
All Lucasfilm Ltd. copyright materials in this fiction are employed under Fair Usage terms of copyright law.   
Therefore Lucasfilm intellectual property rights are unaffected and undiminished.

> ------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

**

> PART 6

**

> "Love, Honour and Duty"   
  


> Senator Dun`enn was howling for the Jedi's blood. Even from the private quarters beside the temple where the ceremony had been due to take place, his voice had carried through to the waiting gathering. The place was now in uproar. From his own mouth they had discovered the news that would scandalise (and entertain them, no doubt) for months ahead. The good Lady Érmioné Jinn had a lover! And he was no less than her Jedi Knight escort who had abducted her before the wedding - "no doubt to elope with her himself" - "I knew he was not so pure" - "why couldn't it have been me?" - "where have they gone" - "have they really escaped?" - "what will happen if the Senator catches them?..." 

> The Supreme Chancellor had appeared to regretfully inform the young Senator of the disappearance of his bride with Kenobi. "Apparently, they were seen leaving by their shuttle, to a destination unknown." 

> Dun`enn stalked up and down the chamber. "I knew it! I knew it! They didn't think I caught that look between them, but I saw it! How long has he been plotting this? By the gods, I'll bring him to his knees!" 

> Palpatine placed a supportive arm around his minion. He had never heard him react so vengefully. Perhaps he had real potential, after all... 

> "Do not be concerned, my dear fellow. As we speak, the pursuit fleet is preparing for launch. You will not have to wait long for your opportunity!"   
  


> ------------------------------------------------------------------------   


> From the bridge, Obi-Wan stood behind the pilot to check the shuttle's status. "It is imperative that we make contact with the Naboo. We must reach the Palace, where we will be able to transmit our case to the Senate and Council in safety." 

> "Sir, the transmissions are being blocked. I can't break through." 

> "Blocked?" It was Érmioné. "Didn't it work before, on our voyage to Coruscant?" 

> A dark expression stole across Obi-Wan's face. He knew this was a formidable sign. Turning to the lady beside him, he asked,"Érmioné, where is your handmaiden?" 

> "I asked Katmà to rest and try to recover in the private quarters. She's so young, and this situation has overcome her." Unlike Queen Amidala's handmaidens, who doubled as Royal personal guards, no such training had been thought necessary for the assistants to this young noble who played no role in State affairs. 

> "Then it's probably for the best that she remains there." 

> Érmioné moved over to the adjoining chamber from where she could monitor the situation without crowding the bridge. To her aggravation, she was still wearing the ornate wedding costume and visibility and movement were extremely difficult for her. She would ask Katmà to assist her with it's removal when she had recovered. There would probably be some spare clothes for the crew's disposal that she could wear. 

> Obi-Wan had turned back to ask for one more attempt at communications when the expected transmission came through. He folded his arms before him and into his cloak before gravely issuing the instruction,"Let us view it, then." 

> The tele-image appeared of the Captain of the Senate Guard. "Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi. By authority of the Senate you are required to return immediately to Coruscant, whereby you will face trial for the abduction of Lady Érmioné Jinn." 

> He turned to the Captain. "We're going to have to get out of here. Ensure you achieve hyperspeed as soon as possible. " 

> "Sir, it isn't responding." 

> "Then get the droids up there!" The little R2 units charged up to the roof of the shuttle to commence repairs. Messages coming back to the bridge, however, gave reason for severe trepidation to the Captain. 

> "Sir...I am afraid I must inform you... the hyperdrive is not malfunctioning - it's missing altogether." The Captain's eyes were cast low, devastated at what the news would mean for his passengers. Obi-Wan realised, too. He could see the approaching interception convoy on the radar already. It would only be a matter of time before they were at the mercy of the pursuit fleet. The Jedi's forehead fell to his hand, and he closed his eyes, resigned to his fate. He been played to perfection, and he knew it. Now, he could only protect Érmioné.   


> ------------------------------------------------------------------------   


> Sensing movement from where Érmioné had been sitting in cold silence, Obi-Wan looked over and saw that she had obviously heard the report. She was struggling with her headpiece, trying to remove the heavy garment still held in position before her face. 

> "Please, Érmioné, allow me to help you." 

> He moved to sit beside her, whereby his hands reached up to begin unfastening the elaborate device. 

> "I see now why I needed so many handmaidens," she offered, trying to sound optimistic for him. "They took an hour to put this on me. I hope it doesn't take so long in the other direction." 

> "No," he quietly answered, nearer to her than she had known him to speak before. 

> As his hands contrived to find a way to remove the veil without tearing it, Érmioné lifted her head up to where she could just make out his face behind the almost opaque covering. "Obi-Wan," she spoke, her voice suddenly small and formal beneath the thick garment, "would you support the veil so I may see your face?" 

> He stopped still and, after a moment, placed his hands on the lower edge of the covering which almost reached her waist. Gathering up the heavy materials into his hands as she leaned forward he gently lifted them up and back, securing them along the top of the headdress - whereby she was at last revealed. It was as she raised her face again that his breath caught within. He beheld her at last, so beautiful, as only a bride can appear. The thought passed between them at exactly the same moment and they read it in each other's eyes...if only this day had been ours. The emotion forming in Érmioné was blinked away, she not wishing to surrender her contemplation from the man who sat before her. For the first time in both their lives, they looked into the eyes of someone they knew they loved, and who loved them in return. The sorrow of this realisation also rushed in, as any future between them was unlikely to be sanctioned now. Thus, so they remained, suspended. The crew left them undisturbed in the intimate space of the passenger area. 

> His hand moved to the side of her face and drew her to him as his mouth softly came apart, but Érmioné was unsettled. She was not certain whether she could accept these moments of life and pleasure - realising the probable tribulations ahead. Closing her eyes to him she reached for the back of his hand and brought her forehead to rest upon his. 

> In the private stillness, only the breath from one falling to the other's face was perceptible. The quiet motion of each body as they took the air from one another was the only sound. It was a new intoxication. His other hand extended to her, touching her face and her neck with fingers so tender as to make her feel sacred. They felt their faces merging yet closer - until Érmioné's cheek flinched where his lips first met her skin, waking them both from the dreamlike ritual. His eyes settled once more upon hers and this time she did not avert her gaze. They came together with a desire startling to both, savouring their exchange of devotion and tenderness... 

> ... until, with a sickening jolt, they heard the sound from the air lock as their pursuer's craft joined theirs. 

> Time had betrayed them, and each saw it in the other - they were about to lose what had been so newly acknowledged. The Jedi's forbearance disappeared as he felt her robe so fragile beneath his hands, and he placed her head onto his chest before she could see the despair of losing her in his eyes. As he cradled her into him the only sound between them was the soft warm voice repeating again and again into her hair, "...my love... my love...". 

> He endeavoured to make his hands work without trembling as he resumed the removal of her headdress - he would make certain that Érmioné would be separated from its discomfort before they were returned to Coruscant. The arresting officers looked upon the two and smirked triumphantly before approaching. 

> ------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

> Star Wars and all publicly recognisable characters, names and references, etc are the sole property of George Lucas, Lucasfilm Ltd, Lucasarts Inc and 20th Century Fox. This fiction was created solely for entertainment and no money was made from it. Also, no copyright or trademark infringement was intended. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author.

  
Any other characters, the storyline and the actual story are the property of the author.   
  



	7. Taken

**

> The Consequence of Romance

** **

> Author: Dove

**

> This fiction is neither affiliated with nor endorsed by Lucasfilm Ltd.

  
Access to this fiction and web site is free and public.   
All Lucasfilm Ltd. copyright materials in this fiction are employed under Fair Usage terms of copyright law.   
Therefore Lucasfilm intellectual property rights are unaffected and undiminished.

> ------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

**

> PART 7

**

> "Taken"   
  


> A large gathering had assembled in Senator Dun`enn's Meeting Chambers. Most had come straight from the temple where the Senator's wedding was to have been held. Word had reached them of the imminent return of the renegade Jedi and the compromised Lady Érmioné Jinn. Senator Dun`enn was positioned on his audience platform, second in status only to Supreme Chancellor Palpatine who was standing to the fore. The Senator's private guard lined the side wall to the chamber nearest the entry and the space to the centre was used by the crowd which was excited with anticipation. Less gleeful were the remaining handmaidens of Lady Jinn, anxious for both their mistress and the young Katmà. 

> The arresting guard had been commanded by Palpatine not to restrain the Jedi Kenobi. He had privately considered the Jedi's submission to be more satisfying if it looked to the gathering to be unchallenged. He knew that he would surrender his weapon readily - Palpatine could count on the fact that he would not endanger Érmioné by taking on an entire fleet with no defence. The march of the guard could be heard close upon the chambers, and the doors soon opened to reveal the captive freely standing in the front of the group. 

> As the group entered, the handmaidens rushed over to gather Lady Érmioné and Katmà away from the soldiers. The two young women stayed close together, Érmioné's eyes never leaving the figure of Obi-Wan as he moved further into the chamber. Senator Dun`enn momentarily looked relieved - his bride appeared intact and unharmed. His eyes, however, soon reverted their cold glare towards the approaching Jedi. 

> The humiliation was sorely felt by Obi-Wan. He had been used to the utmost respect whenever he had appeared at Coruscant and he knew his disgrace would also be reflected towards the Jedi Council. Fear, however, had not been allowed to enter his observance and he perceived no repercussions toward Lady Érmioné. There would be a way to diffuse this situation - he would allow those who entertained thoughts of his downfall to think they had achieved their mission. Then time would give inspiration a chance to plant its seed within him. The audience, therefore, was surprised by his composure - but not the Supreme Chancellor, who understood his strategy well. The two men stood firm in their gaze upon each other. 

> "Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi, you cannot imagine the grief it has caused us to discover your actions upon this day. You have been so dear to our affections for your great allegiance to the Republic, and to the Queen of Naboo - yet you have debased the Code of your vocation. I'm sure you understand the consequences of your conduct." Lady Érmioné's expression filled with alarm at these words. She did fear for the Jedi. Katmà's hand tightened in hers as they awaited the Supreme Chancellor's decision regarding the Jedi's fate. 

> "I cannot allow," Palpatine continued, "any such disloyal action to pass uncensured. You have dishonoured not only your Order, but by sabotaging the approved marriage of a Senator you have committed a criminal act against the Senate itself. You have, therefore, committed an act of treason against the Republic." 

> These words evoked a gasp from all present. A charge of abduction had been issued - but treason? Even Senator Dun`enn looked bewildered. The crowd felt the change in the room - this reprisal had turned from an amusing romantic diversion to something entirely more serious. The feeling was reflected in the changing demeanour of the Jedi's face. Where he had previously met the Supreme Chancellor's stare with firm resignation, his eyes now revealed the tide of disbelief passing across him. "If treason was the charge..." he knew what the verdict would be. 

> "I have a heavy heart at this moment." The Supreme Chancellor came down from the platform, and was extending his arm out to Kenobi's shoulder. Upon his touch, Obi-Wan again felt the cold poison of Palpatine's soul. As he kept his hand upon him the Supreme Chancellor looked into the eyes of the condemned man before him and announced for the gathering to hear, "Your actions have taken from our hands all possibility of clemency. I remove from you your rights as a citizen of the Republic, and sorrowfully commit you to the only sentence within my recourse - that of death by execution. 

> A cry of shock from among the witnesses erupted immediately upon the Supreme Chancellor's words. The entire chamber was in disarray - the decision had caught the guards, the citizens, and even Senator Dun`enn by surprise. The Senate guard was even now approaching the Jedi to remove him to the holding cells. Upon seeing this, Lady Érmioné pushed through the chamber to reach the man she loved. In his mind's eye, Obi-Wan sensed her intention just as she was about to surge forward, and now had true terror in his eyes. He foresaw the guard's reaction to the unexpected movement and swung around - dislodging himself from their hands. 

> "Ben!" she called out as she ran toward him... "BEN!" 

> "DON'T RUN, Érmioné!" he shouted as he dived forward through the line of guards to stop her. The shot from behind passed through her body. She was carried forward by the momentum of her motion - but even as she fell into his arms her life had already departed her body. He collapsed to the floor holding her, desperate to see if her spirit was still in her eyes. There was no reaction - only a small red mark which was beginning to increase in size across the robes which billowed around her. A shocked silence pervaded the entire space - until the cries from the handmaidens broke out. 

> The Jedi's throat closed as though he was suffocating. He pushed the hair back from her eyes, again and again searching them to find a sign of the life he knew had disappeared. Senator Dun`enn's voice screamed across the chamber as he broke forward, "Get Kenobi off her - get him off her!!" He would not release Érmioné to them and folded himself over her, gathering her in to him. The guard clustered around the two figures but, following the lethal glare given them from the Jedi, they dared approach no further. Even unarmed they knew he would not hesitate to kill them - and would be able to do so without any particular effort. 

> Dun`enn pushed aside the guards forming a circle around the two, and stood above them. Saying nothing, he stared down at the eyes of the Jedi who looked upon the Senator with barely disguised contempt. In any other circumstance Obi-Wan would kill this upstart - but he would not do so as the body of Lady Érmioné lay exposed to the glare of the crowd. His eyes were drawn to another movement through the ring of guards - it was Katmà. She knelt down beside her mistress and embraced her, her eyes indicating to the Jedi a request for the Lady's hand. One final time he caressed Érmioné's face, resting his head upon hers as he kissed her - then tenderly placed her hand into that of her loyal handmaid before rising lifelessly to his feet, to follow the guard from the chamber. 

> Upon this, Senator Dun`enn knelt down by the other side of Lady Érmioné. He clutched her closed hand to his mouth as the Supreme Chancellor came behind him, resting his hand upon his minion's shoulder. The crowd started to gather a little closer and the quiet weeping of the handmaidens became more audible as reality set in. Dun`enn looked up and pronounced that he would build a memorial to his bride, that laments in song and in verse would be commissioned, that he would mourn her every day. 

> Eventually the crowd dispersed, quiet from the events they had witnessed. The Supreme Chancellor followed the route taken by the soldiers leading Kenobi away. There remained only the Senator, his immediate guard, and the handmaidens watching over the body.   


> ------------------------------------------------------------------------   


> It was time, at last, to let her be taken to await preparation for the burial. Dun`enn set her hand down beside her, but Katmà noticed him pulling at her finger. He had removed the diamond from her hand. The two caught each other's eye - but Dun`enn, without flinching, smoothly explained to the young girl that he was taking the ring to keep near him "as a reminder of the love we would have shared together." He then quickly looked away and rose up, moving hastily across the chamber. A shaken guard was waiting for him at the door and started to attempt an apology - he had reacted by instinct, he had been taken by surprise... he fell to the floor as the Senator placed his full weight behind the blow to the guard's head.   


> ------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

> Star Wars and all publicly recognisable characters, names and references, etc are the sole property of George Lucas, Lucasfilm Ltd, Lucasarts Inc and 20th Century Fox. This fiction was created solely for entertainment and no money was made from it. Also, no copyright or trademark infringement was intended. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author.

  
Any other characters, the storyline and the actual story are the property of the author.   
  



	8. Dread Encounter

**

> The Consequence of Romance

** **

> Author: Dove

**

> This fiction is neither affiliated with nor endorsed by Lucasfilm Ltd.

  
Access to this fiction and web site is free and public.   
All Lucasfilm Ltd. copyright materials in this fiction are employed under Fair Usage terms of copyright law.   
Therefore Lucasfilm intellectual property rights are unaffected and undiminished.

> ------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

**

> PART 8

**

> "Dread Encounter"   
  


> The vile hand of Lord Sidious gripped the crown of the kneeling Jedi's head as if he was the arm rest of his chair. His fingers squeezed into him, his voice liquid evil. Obi-Wan had been led from his cell to this shuttle in the middle of the night, by a close guard of darkly robed soldiers led by Darth Vasal. The Sith Lord had merely tapped the handle of the dormant lightsabre strapped to his side as a warning not to resist. 

> Only hours had passed since the death of Lady Érmioné. The Jedi had been placed in the holding cell immediately after - where he had waited, in vain, for the Jedi Council to intervene for him to the Supreme Chancellor. He knew then that he was completely isolated. All he could see before him was Érmioné's face in his arms, lifeless - just as Qui-Gon's had been ten years before. Again and again he saw the last moments - how could he have reached her sooner? This time, there was no enemy to condemn - only his own actions which had left her open to danger. From this there was no escape. 

> "Had I known your seduction would have been so entertaining, young Kenobi, I would have commenced earlier." Sidious brought him back to the present. The Jedi's eyes were closed defiantly as he focused away from his revulsion. Qui-Gon had prepared him well when he was younger to block the whisperings of the Dark Side, which beckoned potential converts from amongst the apprentice Jedi. He would think upon Anakin. Perhaps there was some chance that he still might reach him in time. It was essential that any hope, no matter how remote, must be maintained. 

> Again the voice spoke. "Fool, do you think I cannot perceive your thoughts? You waste your time if you plan to reunite with your Padawan. I have reached him already." 

> At this, the Jedi's eyes shot open... don't lose control... it's a deception. 

> Sidious was quick to respond. "Yes, Kenobi, you are realising the truth. You know how tenuous your hold has been upon the boy lately." His stench was putrid as he breathed behind the ear of his captive. 

> Obi-Wan closed his eyes once more - he would not succumb to this. Dark phantoms had previously been defeated by him, whether in dreams or in consciousness. The physical touch of Lord Sidious, though, was affecting him deeply as he felt contamination steal through every part of his body. His eyes were jerked open again by Sidious pulling him harshly along the hairline. "You will watch the gift I have prepared for you, Kenobi, and then we will see how you maintain your composure..." 

> Through fogged eyes, he blinked slowly to focus on the sharpening tele-image before him. "What is it you behold, Kenobi?" Sidious was anticipating with satisfaction the Jedi's reaction. When his focus finally came together, he could not believe the sight before him. Anakin and Amidala were standing together, newly wed, accepting the congratulations of the people. "It is not an illusion, Kenobi..." 

> He was struggling to get to his feet, but the Dark Lord's hands held him down. "This image is only days old...Do you think differently now?" He was again close behind the Jedi's ear, clutching his face within his hands...As you can see - while you fought to find a way to reach your apprentice - he was, even then, betraying you...He has gone against your wishes and married and is on his way to his new Master in Coruscant. You will never again have influence over him." 

> No....not possible...despair was eating into his mind. Deep remorse crept over him as he at last acknowledged that Anakin may not reach the eminence foreseen by Qui-Gon. He had given his life in duty to bringing up this young man who had thrown it back at him, making his own path by putting the self first. Lord Sidious was softly laughing as he drew his fingers down the Jedi's hair. He knew exactly the thoughts gaining victory over his new conquest. Sidious would gather both Jedi to his side. It was time for Obi-Wan to let go of trusting that his Master had been correct about Anakin all those years ago. The grief of the realisation swelled over him as his own forgotten dreams now demanded recognition - and visible foremost amongst them was his love for Érmioné. 

> All he had promised to his Master, all he had sacrificed himself for, it could not be lost - he would not be lost to this creature of evil. There was so little left for him to draw upon but he searched his entire being to stand up, one last time if it must be so. 

> He broke free from the hands of Sidious, and spun around to confront him.   


> ------------------------------------------------------------------------   


> Before he had a chance to move further, the Sith Lord reappeared and kicked him sideways to the floor. Darth Vasal stood with his foot upon the Jedi's shoulder - lightsabre aglow in his hands. As Obi-Wan's head rolled back to the floor, Sidious strode up to his opulent seat upon the audience platform. 

> "If you insist on fighting me, Kenobi, it will be your last choice. Surrender to me now, or I shall let my apprentice take revenge for his compatriot." 

> "You know my answer to that." His strength was almost gone, but he would never yield. 

> It was then, to Obi-Wan's astonishment, Sidious threw Qui-Gon's lightsabre down to land near the Jedi's side. Darth Vasal shot a sideways glance to his smirking Master. "You will learn the best way possible, my apprentice..." 

> Obi-Wan rolled immediately to his feet, lightsabre ready as the Sith responded and dived across the floor, giving himself room to make a charge. The Jedi knew his situation was dire. His body and mind were virtually broken from recent events. He called on his Master's hand to guide him, and lunged forward into battle. 

> Darth Vasal circled around this attack, and continued to circle at speed, spinning his lightsabre in a dervish movement with the purpose of confusing his opponent. The resulting dizziness made Obi-Wan momentarily unsteady, but he recovered by breaking out of the circle and turned to strike against the Sith - his expertise carrying him through to fight essentially by instinct. In the ensuing deadly yet hypnotic surge across the chamber they engaged in a relentless series of strikes and blocks. Obi-Wan fought as hard as he ever had, but was becoming desperately fatigued - and Darth Vasal saw it. The Sith threw itself forwards over Obi-Wan's head, and turned to strike its fatal blow. 

> The impact struck the Jedi across the shoulders and back . He had turned just in time to block the assault to his chest. It was enough to knock him forwards and the lightsabre skidded away from his hands across the floor -whereby an amused reaction emanated from Sidious and echoed throughout the chamber. Darth Vasal paced slowly on the spot, maliciously deciding whether or not he would allow the Jedi to reclaim his weapon and continue. Obi-Wan drew on his last remaining resources to focus off the pain shooting through his upper back and summoned the lightsabre into his hands. The Sith was upon him immediately, intending to finish this fight quickly. It was the same mistake shown by Darth Maul back on Naboo - overconfidence. Darth Vasal did not expect him to have anything left and underestimated the strength of the Force within his opponent, the years of experience the Jedi held over him. Facing his final moments, the Force did not allow Obi-Wan to be lost - his destiny was not yet complete. A wave of energy broke through him and he leapt over the Sith and ran him through the back before he could turn. It was the same manoeuvre, in reverse, which had resulted in the death of Qui-Gon. 

> Sidious leapt to his feet at the demise of another apprentice to this reviled Jedi, and threw open the lock to the floor of the dark chamber. Kenobi and Vasal both spilt out along the smoothly inclined surface, and dropped to the surface of Naboo. The shuttle had been hovering there the entire duration of the encounter with Lord Sidious. He had intended to drop the body of the Jedi to the Naboo as a warning to other Jedi. To his irritation he had to use the hatch instead as a means of protecting himself, without the aid of his apprentice, from the wrath of Kenobi. It was a safety measure he had planned but had not expected to need.   


> ------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

> Star Wars and all publicly recognisable characters, names and references, etc are the sole property of George Lucas, Lucasfilm Ltd, Lucasarts Inc and 20th Century Fox. This fiction was created solely for entertainment and no money was made from it. Also, no copyright or trademark infringement was intended. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author.

  
Any other characters, the storyline and the actual story are the property of the author.   



	9. She Comes Not to the Soul ‘til It Repose...

**

> The Consequence of Romance

** **

> Author: Dove

**

> This fiction is neither affiliated with nor endorsed by Lucasfilm Ltd.

  
Access to this fiction and web site is free and public.   
All Lucasfilm Ltd. copyright materials in this fiction are employed under Fair Usage terms of copyright law.   
Therefore Lucasfilm intellectual property rights are unaffected and undiminished.

> ------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

**

> PART 9

**

> "She Comes Not to the Soul 'til It Reposes"   
  


> The circle of small girls was camped beneath their favourite tree in the Palace gardens. Children of the Theed Palace staff, they enjoyed their free access to the grounds and always met to gossip and play in the late morning. This day the eldest of the gathering, 12 year old Jaysla, held in her hand the recently published verse "Lament for Lady Érmioné" and was preparing to read it to her little group. Some of the children were as young as five, and looked up to her as their leader. They were all aware of the story and had felt such sadness for their friend, Jedi Obi-Wan. He had sometimes talked with them if they spotted him on his way to one of the various temples in the grounds. They would hang from his arms, bring him into their circle, ask to hear stories of adventures. It had been so long however since they had seen him, and they wished that their friend would come back to them.   


> ------------------------------------------------------------------------   


> Following the departure of the dark shuttle hovering outside the walls of the Palace of Theed some weeks previously, Queen Amidala's guard had sent word that the Jedi had been found close to death in the forest, not far from a dead Sith Lord. Anakin had already sent her a communication from Coruscant informing her of the events which had lead to his former Master's expulsion from the Capital, and she had been preparing to attend the burial of Lady Érmioné when Obi-Wan was carried back to the Palace. Overjoyed that her old friend was still alive she decided to stay and oversee the healers who were summoned to aid him. It had taken days before they were certain he would ever recover. His eyes and head had flinched constantly, leading them all to believe he was fighting an invisible assailant in his sub-conscious. 

> When he had finally awoken Amidala made sure she was called to him immediately - the longer recovery was only just beginning. She had been amazed to hear the gossip of his reckless flight with the Lady in his care - it was so out of character for the man she had known for years. Anakin had cruelly said that it was another example of his Master's hypocrisy. The gradual change in her husband had started to concern her - his demeanour was becoming increasingly austere with every new communication from the Capital. 

> As time passed, Amidala sat with Obi-Wan and listened as he explained the true nature of the events which had passed. Her pain at hearing of his loss was evident. She was newly wed, and still hoped to have all the pleasures of life reaching ahead, yet she knew her friend's heart may never heal. Amidala made it her mission, then, to encourage him to regain his strength and find life again. He was just strong enough to start walking through the grounds and he intended to visit the small temple in the gardens and offer his devotions to Érmioné.   


> ------------------------------------------------------------------------   


> Jaysla had just read the title to the lament when her hand flew to her mouth. The others swung around to follow her glance, and saw that it was Jedi Obi-Wan himself standing behind them. 

> "I'm so sorry, Sir Jedi... I'll put this away." 

> "No, Jaysla." He came around to sit on the stone seat beneath their tree. "I've not yet heard it myself. I should like it if you read it to me." 

> They all looked at each other with concern - their Jedi's eyes looked so empty. One of the smallest of the group, Mìstera, approached him and pulled at his sleeve. He opened his arms to her and she settled herself onto his lap. With the easy compassion of such a new soul, she pressed a tiny hand to his face. Resting his chin against the top of Mìstera's head, he looked over to Jaysla and indicated that she begin.   


> ------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

**

> Lament for Lady Érmioné

**   
_

> Dark to me is the earth. Dark to me are the heavens.

_   
_Where is she that I loved, the woman with eyes like stars?_   
_Desolate are the streets. Desolate is the city._   
_A city taken by storm, where none are left but the slain._ _

> *

_ _

> Love, thy eyes were like torches. They changed as I beheld them.

_   
_Love, thy lips were like gems, the seal thou settest on my life._   
_Love, if I loved not then, behold this hour thy vengeance;_   
_This is the fruit of thy love and thee, the unwise grown wise._   
  


> ------------------------------------------------------------------------   


> They all looked up to the Jedi, but his eyes were closed. Queen Amidala had been watching and approached, listening to Jaysla's rendition. She smiled to the girls but motioned them to move along and let the Jedi have some peace. Only the tiny Mìstera, who was asleep in his arms, remained. Amidala placed her gentle and supportive hand upon his shoulder, and came to sit beside him. 

> "I can't see her face, Amidala." 

> "You will in time, Obi-Wan, you will in time."   
  


> ------------------------------------------------------------------------   


> Worse to him than any other aspect of the recent events was that he was sure Érmioné's soul was not at rest. Obi-Wan knew that her spirit would be in confusion, as happens to those who are taken from this dimension before they are prepared. If only he could reach her, or her brother, somehow. His meditations used to allow vivid impressions to reach him of Master Qui-Gon, but now nothing came. His mind was clouded and he must find a way to repair himself - then he could meditate upon both his Master and Érmioné and help their spirits find ease. 

> Retiring to his bed chamber that night these thoughts, as always those days, were still running through his mind. When at last his consciousness lapsed, the terrors again appeared before him. There had been no peace for him in daylight, or by night, since the moment Érmioné's soul flew away. He awoke after barely an hour's rest. 

> The hours passed without relief and the dawn appeared through the opened window panels of the Jedi's room. He had fallen again into a restless sleep. Running water from the many rivulets surrounding the palace was making a low lyrical sound beneath the window, and exotic calls from the native birds started to break the morning silence. A voice became audible within his sub-conscious; 

> "...Love, if I loved not then, behold this hour thy vengeance;   
This is the fruit of thy love and thee, the unwise grown wise."   


> His eyes were flickering. The voice was becoming louder. Obi-Wan could now hear the words "...watch Amidala." 

> He shot up suddenly from his sleep, and realised he had broken out into a sweat. Gathering his robes he ran into the gardens near his quarters where a small ablutions fountain was situated. He braced his hands against the edge and plunged his head down into the cool water. Apprehension was starting to creep up on him but he steadied himself, not allowing it to take hold - he would eliminate this torment! If he did not, he could not justify having survived. "There must be some purpose left. If it is not to be to guide Anakin, or to care for Érmioné, then I'll search until I find it." 

> He had not realised he had begun pacing. The Queen's servant, whose lookout she had commanded, had alerted her to Obi-Wan's movements. She stepped down off the viewpoint from where she had been watching over him. 

> "Obi-Wan, I wish I could find a way to help you..." 

> He bowed, and looked apologetically towards her. 

> "It is I who should be helping you. You shame me with your dignity - you were only just married, and your husband is gone." 

> "Your inner peace is in turmoil, though, and that is the difference. I know that I will be reunited with Anakin - they won't keep him at Coruscant forever." She sounded as though she tried to convince herself as well as him. "Anakin has told me he will return." 

> "Amidala - what a pair we are!" A familiar expression fought its way across his mouth. 

> "Well, there is the first smile I've seen you make since your return - a promising start!" 

> "I'll find my way again - the Force will always require me to serve it in some manner." 

> "Obi-Wan," the Queen offered as she moved back again towards her chamber, "it is sometimes required that one does not seek. Allow the Force to reveal what it must to you, in its own time." She had sounded just like Qui-Gon. 

> "Yes, my Master," his eyes affectionately laughed as he lifted them to farewell her. It was then that his heart jumped, and he looked twice to confirm the sight before him. 

> "Amidala!" 

> She knew, then, that he had seen what she had known for just a short while, and nodded to him. The Jedi came over and knelt before her, his eyes focused in wonder just below her waist. There, so tiny, he could plainly see twin auric lights, emanating with a purity such as to astonish him.   


> ------------------------------------------------------------------------   


> The marvel the Jedi had witnessed still enraptured him later that night in his chambers. He felt everything within him recognise his destiny once more. Those two embryonic lights - he would give his life to protect the growing twin lives. Anakin had gone from his regulation now, he had reconciled himself to that. The new generation had been revealed to him - and this time he would never allow the Dark side a chance to court their favour. His eyes closed, and peaceful rest came upon him. The words reverberating inside his heart were filled with meaning... 

> "...Love, if I loved not then, behold this hour thy vengeance;   
This is the fruit of thy love and thee, the unwise grown wise."   


> The terrors did not return to his dreams that night. He was able to walk again among gardens, waterfalls, and fond recollections. A gentle, familiar breeze blew across his lids, but his eyes did not open. Standing before him a figure gradually appeared in focus to his subconscious. It was Érmioné. She smiled, then came close beside him and he felt the touch of her lips against his forehead. Slowly, she moved backwards and away, into the waiting arms of Qui-Gon. For a moment they paused and looked lovingly towards him - then they disappeared together from view. 

> With hope in his eyes, and spirit renewed, Obi-Wan awoke to the new era as sunlight flooded the room.   


> ------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

_

> She comes not to the Soul till it reposes...

_ _

> By starlight and by candlelight and dreamlight

_ _

> She comes to me.

_

> ------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

> Part 9 "She Comes Not to the Soul 'til It Reposes" 

> from She Comes Not When Noon is on the Roses by Herbert Trench 

> "Lament for Lady Érmioné" selected verses taken from The Desolate City by Wilfrid Scawen Blunt 

> Star Wars and all publicly recognisable characters, names and references, etc are the sole property of George Lucas, Lucasfilm Ltd, Lucasarts Inc and 20th Century Fox. This fiction was created solely for entertainment and no money was made from it. Also, no copyright or trademark infringement was intended. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. Any other characters, the storyline and the actual story are the property of the author.

  
  
  
  



	10. Sources and Lyrics

Sources and Lyrics   


****

The Consequence of Romance

****

Author: Dove

**__**

Sources:

  
**Quotes to Chapter Titles**

****

Part 2 "By starlight and by candlelight and dreamlight" 

from [_She Comes Not When Noon is on the Roses_][1] by Herbert Trench 

****

Part 3 "A Palace Fit for You and Me" 

from [_Romance_][2] by Robert Louis Stevenson 

****

Part 4 "I Love the Ground Whereon She Stands" 

from [_Black is the Colour of My True Love's Hair_][3] Traditional Ballad (Scotland) 

****

Part 9 "She Comes Not to the Soul 'til It Reposes" 

from [_She Comes Not When Noon is on the Roses_][1] by Herbert Trench 

****

"Lament for Lady Érmioné" 

selected verses taken from [_The Desolate City_][4] by Wilfrid Scawen Blunt 

------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

  
**She Comes Not When Noon is on the Roses**

__

Herbert Trench (1865 - 1923) 

She comes not when Noon is on the roses -   
Too bright is Day.   
She comes not to the Soul till it reposes   
From work and play. 

But when Night is on the hills, and the great Voices   
Roll in from the Sea,   
By starlight and by candlelight and dreamlight   
She comes to me. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

****

Romance 

__

Robert Louis Stevenson (1850 - 1894)   


I will make you brooches and toys for your delight   
Of bird-song at morning and star-shine at night.   
I will make a palace fit for you and me,   
Of green days in forests and blue days at sea. 

I will make my kitchen, and you shall keep your room,   
Were white flows the river and bright blows the broom,   
And you shall wash your linen and keep your body white   
In rainfall at morning and dewfall at night. 

And this shall be for music when no one else is near, The fine song for singing, the rare song to hear!   
That only I remember, that only you admire,   
Of the broad road that stretches and the roadside fire. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

****

Black is the Colour of My True Love's Hair 

(_Traditional Ballad, Scotland)_   


Black is the colour of my true love's hair,   
Her lips are like some roses fair,   
She's the sweetest smile, And the gentlest hands,   
I love the ground, Whereon she stands. 

I love my love and well she knows,   
I love the ground, whereon she goes,   
I wish the day, it soon would come,   
When she & I could be as one. 

Black is the colour of my true love's hair,   
Her lips are like some roses fair,   
She's the sweetest smile, And the gentlest hands,   
I love the ground, Whereon she stands. 

I go to the Clyde and I mourn and weep,   
For satisfied, I ne'er can be,   
I write her a letter, just a few short lines,   
And suffer death, a thousand times. 

Black is the colour of my true love's hair,   
Her lips are like some roses fair,   
She's the sweetest smile, And the gentlest hands,   
I love the ground, Whereon she stands. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

****

The Desolate City 

__

Wilfrid Scawen Blunt (1840 - 1922)   


Dark to me is the earth. Dark to me are the heavens.   
Where is she that I loved, the woman with eyes like stars?   
Desolate are the streets. Desolate is the city.   
A city taken by storm, where non are left but the slain. 

Sadly I rose at dawn, undid the latch of my shutters,   
Thinking to let in light, but I only let in love.   
Birds in the boughs were awake; I listen'd to their chaunting.   
Each one sang to his love; only I was only. 

This, I said in my heart, is the hour of life and pleasure.   
Now each creature on earth has his joy, and lives in the sun,   
Each in another's eyes finds light, the light of compassion,   
This is the moment of pity, this is the moment of love. 

Speak, O desolate city! Speak, O silence in sadness!   
Where is she that I loved in my strength, that spoke to my soul?   
Where are those passionate eyes that appeal'd to my eyes in passion?   
Where is the mouth that kiss'd me, the breast I laid to my own? 

Speak, thou soul of my soul, for rage in my heart is kindled.   
Tell me, where didst thou flee in the day of destruction and fear?   
See, my arms still enfold thee, enfolding thus all heaven,   
See, my desire is fulfill'd in thee, for it fills the earth. 

Thus in my grief I lamented. Then turn'd I from the window,   
Turn'd to the stair, and the open door, and the empty street,   
Crying aloud in my grief, for there was none to chide me,   
None to mock my weakness, none to behold my tears. 

Groping I went, as blind. I sought her house, my beloved's.   
There I stopp'd at the silent door, and listen'd and tried the latch.   
Love, I cried, dost thou slumber? This is no hour for slumber,   
This is the hour of love, and love I bring in my hand. 

I knew this house, with its windows barr'd, and it's leafless fig-tree,   
Climbing round by the doorstep the only one in the street;   
I knew where my hope had climb'd to its goal and there encircled   
All that those desolate walls once held, my beloved's heart. 

There in my grief she consoled me. She loved me when I loved not.   
She put her hand in my hand, and set her lips to my lips.   
She told me all her pain and show'd me all her trouble.   
I, like a fool, scarce heard, hardly return'd her kiss. 

Love, thy eyes were like torches. They changed as I beheld them.   
Love, thy lips were like gems, the seal thou settest on my life.   
Love, if I loved not then, behold this hour thy vengeance;   
This is the fruit of thy love and thee, the unwise grown wise. 

Weeping strangled my voice. I call'd out, but none answer'd;   
Blindly the windows gazed back at me, dumbly the door;   
She whom I love, who loved me, look'd not on my yearning,   
Gave me no more her hands to kiss, showed me no more her soul. 

Therefore the earth is dark to me, the sunlight blackness,   
Therefore I go in tears and alone, by night and day;   
Therefore I find no love in heaven, no light, no beauty,   
A heaven taken by storm where none are left but the slain!   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------   


   [1]: #She Comes Not When Noon is on the Roses
   [2]: #Romance
   [3]: #Black is the Colour of My True Love's Hair
   [4]: #The Desolate City



End file.
